Wizards story
by Mouton22
Summary: HOGWART!AU THE BIG FOUR ! Nos quatre héros se sont rencontrés à King's Cross tout comme le célèbre Harry Potter. Et bien qu'ils soient tout les quatre différents cela ne les à pas empêchés de devenir amis et de vivres de grandes aventures ensembles dans la même école qui à bercé jadis une génération de héros.


_Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors voilà, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction. Celle-ci parle de "The Big Four" même si je vais y incruster d'autres personnages d'autres films (comme Frozen peut-être) Je suis pas très douée en grammaire et je sais pas trop si ce que j'ai fait est correcte mais sachez que si vous avez des suggestions, N'HESITEZ PAS ! Je serai heureuse de répondre à n'importe quel message ! _

_Allez, allez, assez de blabla je vous laisses lire. :d HOGWART!AU !_

* * *

La gare 9 3/4 était forte animée ce matin. D'ailleurs, qu'elle ne le fusse eut été bien étrange car c'est en ce jour de premier Septembre que la célèbre école de Poudlard pourra accueillir ses élèves pour une nouvelle année d'apprentissage.

Un bon nombre d'années avaient passées depuis la victoire du célèbre Harry Potter sur le tristement connu Lord Voldemort. Ses aventures avec ces meilleurs amis Ron Weasly et Hermione Granger ainsi que celles de l'ordre du phénix avaient trouvé place dans le folklore magique et il n'y avait pas un enfant qui ne sache leurs noms. Mais laissons là nos héros du temps passé, et dirigeons-nous vers l'avenir.

Parmi la foule, nous pouvons d'ailleurs distinguer nos futurs héros qui sont encore bien loin de se douter de leurs futures aventures.

-_ Allons Jack, ôte-moi donc cette tête d'enterrement._

Jack regarda North, son expression n'ayant toujours pas changé d'un pouce.

- _Mais enfin Jack ! Tu dois bien être le seul gamin sur ce quai, que dis-je, sur cette terre à ne pas être heureux d'aller à Poudlard. Montre nous au moins un peu d'enthousiasme, tu vas apprendre l'art de la magie non de dieux !_

_-Youhouuuu ! _Tenta le brunet l'inexpression encore présente sur son visage malgré le poing levé pour accentué son propos.

_-Pas de ça avec moi Jack, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant._

_-Ce qui ne va pas, _commença le jeune brun,_ c'est que j'étais très bien avec toi pour m'enseigner la magie au Nord. J'ai pas besoin d'aller voir tous ces hurluberlus._

_-Jack, _répondit le vieil homme consterné_, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je t'ai appris tous ce que j'ai pu mais je suis pas apte à tout t'enseigner. Et puis, c'est bon pour toi de faire connaissance avec des gens de ton âge, de te faire des amis…_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, j'ai déjà Tooth et Bunny. Enfin, Bunny je ne suis pas sûr mais bon… Le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil sur le couple près d'une porte d'un wagon ou les dénommés Tooth et Bunny discutaient (Je tiens à préciser qu'ici, Bunny a une apparence humaine et est un animagus du lapin.) Ces deux-là sortaient depuis un bon moment ensemble et leur couple tenait bon bien que Bunny soit plus âgé que Tooth._

- _Jack, la vie ne se limite pas au Nord ou à mon usine de jouets pour enfants sorciers. Bunny et Tooth sont eux-aussi passés par là. Et il est aussi dur pour moi de voir partir mes enfants, même si je les ai adoptés. Alors, tu vas faire plaisir à ton vieux père et aller t'amuser aussi fort que tu peux. Par contre, essaie d'éviter de surpasser le record de bêtises des jumeaux Weasley !_ Le jeune garçon sourit à la boutade de son père et acquiesça.

-_ Bon, repris le barbu, allez, je vais chercher les reste de tes affaires. Attends-moi ici._

Jack resta seul sur le quai et en profita pour regarder les autres futurs élèves. Son regard se porta sur une rouquine aux cheveux flamboyants. Elle parlait avec véhémence à ce qui semblait être sa mère qui tentait en vain d'arranger les cheveux de sa fille tout en repoussant les trois petites têtes rousses qui ne cessaient de lui courir autour. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna brusquement vers les triplés et leur lança un regard noir, prête à les enguirlander pour de bon lorsqu'un homme aussi massif que North et tout aussi roux que la jeune fille fit interruption entre les deux. « ça doit être son père » pensa Jack avant de détourner son regard sur une blondinette aux air un peu gauches. Elle se faisait réprimander par une autre femme aux cheveux noir et bouclés qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

_- Je t'avais interdit de prendre ce lézard avec Raiponce !_

_- Mais mère ! Ce n'est pas un lézard, c'est un caméléon et c'est mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Pascal tout seul toute l'année !_ « C'est donc bien sa mère » mais Jack n'eut pas le temps de penser plus car une voix tonitruante venait de se faire entendre derrière lui.

_- Fils, je compte sur toi pour faire honneur à la famille et à perpétuer la peur qu'inspire notre nom de famille!_ Le propriétaire de la voix était costaux et avait une énorme barbe à en faire fuir un peigne. Cet homme n'était manifestement pas là pour rigoler. Jack fut alors surpris par l'allure frêle du fils de Monsieur-grosse-voix, un gamin maigrelet aux cheveux bruns et au visage inondé de tâches de rousseur.

- _Compte sur moi papa !_ rigola-t-il nerveusement. Son père éclata d'un rire franc et lui donna une grande claque sur l'épaule, lui arrachant un « urg ! »

-_ C'est bien mon fils !_

North revint et il fut alors temps de dire au revoir et de monter dans le train pour une nouvelle année scolaire. North donna à Jack une grande accolade, manquant de l'étouffer tandis que Bunny et sa petite amie entraient dans le train.

Alors qu'il tirait sa valise vers le train, Jack rentra en collision dans le fils de Monsieur-grosse-voix.

-_Wouow! Vraiment vraiment désolé ! Je, j'avais pas vu que… _Commença-t-il a balbutier depuis le sol sur lequel il s'était écrasé.

_- C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave ! Ca arrive ! Tu veux que je t'aide à porter ta valise ?_

_-Oh ! Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais mon père veut que je la porte tout seul afin de montrer ma force… _Répondit le garçon qui tenta de contracter ses muscles pour avoir l'air plus convaincant.

_-Ah… Mais si tu veux tu peux la porter jusqu'à la porte et dès qu'il ne sera plus capable de te voir, je t'aide à la porter._

_- Et bien j'accepte cette bonne idée si ça peut sauver mon bras du poids de mes foutus bagages._

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons étaient assis dans un wagon vide, éreintés par la tâche qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. Les valises trônaient maintenant fièrement sur le porte-bagage au-dessus de leurs têtes.

_- Je m'appelle Harold. _Commença le garçon maigrelet encore à bout de souffle.

_- Jack._ Répondit celui-ci.

Le train se mis alors en marche tout doucement, les parents disparaissent au loin sous les « au revoirs » que leurs enfants envoyaient par la fenêtre.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors sur la rousse flamboyante de la gare, Blondie à ses talons.

- _Salut, il n'y a plus de place nulle part ailleurs, Y'aurait moyen qu'on s'installe ici ?_

- _B…bien sûr !_ Bégueya Harold dont le visage virait au rouge écrevisse à la vue des deux jeunes filles.

Celles-ci ne semblèrent pas remarquer et entrèrent avec leurs affaires en murmurant un « merci »

-_Au fait, _dis la rouquine en prenant place à côté de Jack, en face d'Harold_, Je suis Merida DunBroche. Je vient d'écosse. La blondinette là, _continua-t-elle en désignant sa compagne assise à côté de Harold_, c'est Raiponce._

Les garçons se présentèrent une seconde fois aux nouvelles venues. Le silence régnait depuis peu quand soudain…

_-Vous espérez être dans quelle maison ? _Sortit rapidement Raiponce comme si sa question lui brûlait la langue depuis un moment.

- _Moi je ne sais pas encore vraiment dans laquelle je veux être. A vrai dire, j'ai déjà eu du mal à convaincre ma mère de me laisser venir ici. Je n'avait aucune idée que cette endroit puisse exister avant d'avoir reçu ma lettre. Ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé car elle avait trop peur pour moi mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre juste à temps. J'en avais marre de rester toute seule à la maison. »_

- _Pour ma part, je dois dire que je m'en fiche un peu… A la base je ne voulais pas venir ici… _Prit la parole Jack. Les trois autres compères le regardaient bouche bée.

- _Mais comment ne peux-tu pas avoir envie de venir ? _Dit Merida reprenant les propos de North un peu plus tôt._ Ca fait des années que j'attends de pouvoir enfin partir de chez moi pour pouvoir enfin faire du vrai quidditch et tirer à l'arc comme il me plaît ! J'aime ma famille mais ils ont une vision un peu arriérée. Ca doit être le fait d'être une famille de sangs-pures, le nouveau c'est pas leur truc. Pour moi la seule maison qui saurait m'aller ne peut être que Gryffondor. Je n'en vois aucune autre. T_ermina Merida avec un haussement d'épaule avant de se tourner vers Harold, intimant une réponse.

- _Moi ? Et bien, je suis le fils du dresseur de Dragon Stoïk, paraît qu'on tient ça de nos ancêtres vikings. Toute ma famille à toujours été à Gryffondor et mon père m'y experte mais…_

- _Mais quoi ?_ Le coupa l'écossaise.

- _Mais j'avoue que je ne pense pas pouvoir en faire partie. Je ne suis pas vraiment du type musclé._

Ce fut alors qu'un paquet au pied de Harold se mit à grogner. Tous dans le wagon sursautèrent à l'exception du petit viking dont le visage s'illuminât.

-_Ah ! Krokmou est réveillé !_

-_ Krokmou ?_ demanda Raiponce, curieuse.

- _Oui, c'est mon dragon. Pour pouvoir le prendre à l'école j'ai dû lui jeter un sort de rapetissement mais je ne me voyais pas l'abandonner chez moi avec tous ces barbares que sont ma famille. Ils ne sont même pas au courant qu'il existe alors…_

_- Mais, commença Merida, votre famille n'est-elle pas dans le dressage de dragons depuis des générations ?_

_- Eh bien oui, mais leurs techniques de dressages ne sont pas vraiment… comment dire ? Douce ? Ils pensent qu'il faut mater les dragons, les rabaisser, leurs crier dessus pour qu'il nous respectes. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent de même avec Krokmou alors je l'ai pris._

- _Attend, ça veux dire que l'école n'est pas au courant pour ton dragon?_ remarqua Jack. Mais Harold le contredit bien vite :

- _Oh ! si, si ! Ils savent que j'ai un animal, ils croient juste que c'est autre chose... Je comptait le cacher le temps d'apprendre comment le transformer en chat au cour de métamorphose. J'ai réussi à devenir ami avec le garde forestier qui est aussi mordu que moi niveau dragon!_

- _Wouow ! On dirai pas comme ça mais t'es un vrai rebel !_ dit Jack prenant un ton mis-amusé, mi-admiratif.

Harold gloussa, visiblement géné.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres. Jack, Harold et Raiponce papotèrent tous le long et découvrirent ainsi que Merida avait un cheval mais qu'elle avait du le laisser chez elle, que Raiponce avait emmené sont meilleur amis Pascale le caméléon et que Jack utilisait régulièrement la magie depuis longtemps. Bientôt vint le temps de remettre l'uniforme et sitôt furent-ils changé, ils durent quitter le train pour prendre place dans des barques sous la directive du vieux garde forestier de Poudelard à la barbe hirsute que nous connaissons bien nommé Hargrid.

Il découvrirent alors la silhouette de la fameuse école de magie se découpant dans le ciel étoilé et la lune se reflétant tranquillement dans le lac. Ils rentrèrent par la porte principale des étoiles pleins les yeux pour certains et l'envie d'apprendre la carte du ciel pour Harold.

La réalité les rattrapa alors lorsque le vice-principale Mr. Londubat qui se trouvait être prof de botanique et ex-héro de la deuxième Guerre Noire leurs expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement des quatre maison avant de les faire rentrer dans la salle pour passer la cérémonie. Il leurs conseilla, entre autre, de soigner un minimum leurs apparences pour donner meilleur figure. Merida ignora ce conseille et laissa sa tignasse rousse imposer son volume. Raiponce lissa ses vêtements d'une manière impeccable et Harold, essaya comme il pouvait d'arranger ses cheveux sans succès. Jack quand à lui n'avais même pas remarquer que quelqu'un avait pris la parole et avait fixé la porte d'entrée vers la grande sale pendant tout ce temps, curieux. Après un court temps d'attente, Mr. Londubat vint rechercher les premières année pour les faire entrer. Le quatuor s'engouffra dans l'énorme pièce suivit des autres élèves et furent accueillis par un brouhaha monstre.

Les bougies brillaient par centaines dans le même ciel que les jeunes recrues avaient aperçu en bateau. Leurs lumières rendant l'endroit chaud et agréable.

Soudain, la principale, Minerva McGonagall fit un geste de la mains et tout babillage cessa. Les estomac de nos héros se retournèrent d'anxiété. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harold l'aperçu : Le choixpeau magique. Le petit viking le regardait fasciné quand tout à coup, le chapeau se mua laissant apparaître un visage dans ses plis. Et de sa bouche de tissus et de fils, il se mit à chanter.

Quand le chapeau eu finit, toutes les personnes assemblées applaudirent. Celui-ci salua ses nombreux fans et redevint inerte.

La principale commença alors à appelé les nouvelles recrutes une - une afin de les disperser dans chacune des maisons.

Arriva bien vite le nom de nos héros.

_MERIDA DUNBROCHE : GRYFFONDOR._

La rouquine sautilla de joie pour aller s'assoir sous les acclamations de sa nouvelle maison où elle trouva place à côté d'une autre première année normée Astrid. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse mais espérais tout de même qu'un de ses compagnons se voyage aille dans la même maison qu'elle.

J_ACKSON FROST : SERPENTARD_

Celui-ci regardai sa future table d'un air septique lorsqu'un grande brun possédant un début de barbichette au sourire charmeur lui fit signe de venir d'assoir. Celui-ci lui administra une tape dans le dos et se présenta comme étant Flynn Rider. Il semblait être bien sympathique et vu son caractère casse-coup, Jack su qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre bien qu'il semblait plus âgé. Flynn avait commencé une conversation endiablé avec lui et de ses nombreux exploits quand soudain, il s'arrêta net et regarda l'estrade d'un air ébahis. Jack reconnu la jeune fille qui avait partagé sont wagon. Elle semblait lui avoir tapé dans l'oeil.

- _RAIPONCE GOTHELSON : POUFFSOUFLE._

La blondinette regarda partout autour d'elle demandant du regard ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Elle croisa le regard du nouvel ami de Jack qui lui montra discrètement où se trouvait sa table. Elle lui afficha un large sourire et commença à descendre l'estrade avec le choixpeau. Se rendant bien vite compte de son erreurs, elle remonta le rendre avant d'enfin aller s'assoir à sa table sous le rire du vice-principale qui, il semblerait, avait déjà connu ça. Elle était excitée pas tous ce qui lui arrivait et terrifiée par tant de nouveauté après toutes ses années passés seule dans sa tour avec son caméléon. Elle regrettait juste un peu qu'aucun de ces nouveaux amis ne soit pas avec elle. Mais il restait encore Harold à classer alors elle laissa de côté ses doutes et attendit que sont ami passe sous le choixpeau magique.

HAROLD HORRIBLE HADDOCK 3EME DU NOM.

Déjà, le petit brun entendit quelques rires fuser derrière lui. Il s'avança sur l'estrade la peur au ventre et se coiffa du vêtement.

« _mmh Je voit beaucoup d'intelligence ici, beaucoup de vivacité et d'esprit mais aussi beaucoup de courage. _» Dis la petite voix du choixpeau dans la tête d'Harold.

« _Pitié, Gryffondor, c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde _» pensa Harold, espérant que le bout de tissus puisse l'entendre.

« _Gryffondor ?_ » répondit-il, « E_st-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Ou es-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut pour toi ? Je ne veux pas t'influencer mais n'oublie pas que tu restera là pendant 7 ans alors assure- toi de faire le choix qui te correspond le mieux_ » Harold réfléchit. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était être reconnu pour ce qu'il était et il n'était pas comme sont père, il n'était pas sont père. Il décida donc de ne pas devenir comme lui. « A_lors mon garçon. Il semble que tu ai fait ton choix et moi le mien. Fort heureusement nos pensées convergent toutes les deux pour…_ »

- _SERDAIGLE_ ! fut lâché le dernier mot par le choixpeau magique.

Le fils de dresseurs se leva lentement, les jambes flagolentes. Il venait de choisir sont destin. Ce fut sans penser à la réaction de son père, sans penser à la déception qu'il pourrait lui apporter plus tard mais avec fierté qu'il se dirigea vers sa table les sifflements des centaines d'autres élèves en guise d'hymne à la joie.

Le classement se termina après encore quelques noms et la cérémonie fit place au festin. C'est dans cette soudaine cohue que quatre pairs d'yeux se croisèrent. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas dans la même maison mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas être amis.

Nous quitterons ce premier chapitre avec une jeune Raiponce Naïve et avide d'apprendre, un brunet du nom de Jack qui se demande si ne pourrait pas se plaire dans ce nouvel endroit, une écossaise passionnée et confiante et un petit viking qui à décidé d'être lui-même pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

FI-NI ! Alors? Reviews ? Je sais que certaines personnes n'accepte pas le fait que Harold soit un Serdaigle et Raiponce une Pouffsouffle et je dois dire que je suis moi-même tiraillée à ce sujet mais j'avait envie d'écrire l'histoire de cette façon :)


End file.
